These Kids Today... (AUR Episode)
The 11th episode of the [[Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Avengers Assemble]], entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution. Characters Featured Characters * Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Redwing (first appearance) (joins the Avengers) (also a member of the Phoenix Corps) * Tigra / Greer Grant (first appearance) (joins the Avengers) * Spider-Man / Peter Parker Supporting Characters * The Werefox / Rosy Barsi (first appearance) * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner * New Avengers ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Mary Jane Watson ** Light Phoenix * Harley Keener Villains * Leader / Samuel Sterns * A.I.M. ** M.O.D.O.C. ** Super-Adaptoids * Zodiac ** Scorpio / Max Fury ** Zodiac Mandroids * Molten Man / Mark Raxton * Speed Demon * Thundra * Shocker / Herman Schultz * Blizzard / Donnie Gill * Ghost (first appearance) * Ultron (mentioned only) Other Characters * Aunt May * Maggie Lang Locations Plot A group of Zodiac mercenaries attempt to break through a warehouse owned by Stark Industries until they are ambushed and defeated by Falcon (who is accompanied by his new partner Redwing, a Inhuman peregrine falcon who is allied to the Phoenix Corps) and Spider-Man. Just as the mercenaries send Mandroids to attack the trio, the Mandroids are subsequently destroyed by a Half Human Half Tiger teenage girl named Greer Grant (or as other call her “'Tigra'”). As the remaining Zodiacs retreat, Tigra approaches the trio requesting their help on finding Rosy Barsi, a Inhuman child she was taking care of until she manifested Inhuman powers. Falcon, Spider-Man and Redwing agree to help Tigra find the girl as Redwing, who can track down other Inhumans, guides to a series of clues. Meanwhile, Tony Stark has found a new prodigy with Harley Keener, a 11 year-old boy with a I.Q. of 210 who had previously impressed Stark with his own genius performance. Stark is also protecting him from M.O.D.O.C., who developed a great interest in Harley’s genius and plans to brainwash the boy as his own “apprentice”. While they keep searching for Rosy, Falcon, Spider-Man, Tigra and Redwing also encounter in their way Molten Man, Speed Demon, Thundra and Shocker (the four of them having been neutralized (and drained of their energies as Spider-Man analyses)). Just as Tigra reveals that Rosy has the ability to drain and absorb other power gadgets metahumans’ abilities, Spider-Man theorizes that Rosy is planning to absorb the best of at least six metahumans/devices to be fully prepared. By absorbing Molten Man’s Fire/Heat abilities, Shocker’s Shock-wave equipment, Thundra’s strength and Speed Demon’s Speed Belt, she needs to absorb only two more. With help from Spider-Man’s sweetheart Mary Jane Watson (who is still bonded with Light Phoenix since the battle with Ultron), they discover that Rosy plans to absorb Blizzard's freeze abilities and the Leader’s intelligence. Mary Jane eventually reads the Leader’s mind as well and learns of his plan to get the Zodiacs and A.I.M. to destroy each other in the Avengers Tower. The four regroup in Avengers Tower just as A.I.M. troopers led by M.O.D.O.C. and followed by Blizzard to assault the Tower in order to capture Harley and the Zodiacs led by Scorpio arrive to do the same. As they help the Avengers (also joined in the fight by White Tiger, Nova, Ms. Marvel and Inferno) fight the intruders, they spot Rosy (who happens to be a Half-Human Half-Fox girl (addressed by Spider-Man as a “'Werefox'”)) coming through as she reaches Blizzard and drains his armor. With only the Leader left, the young heroes formulate a plan to draw him out. Assuming that Harley is the reason why the two groups are attacking the Tower, they manage to take Harley to an unknown distance to lure the mercenaries out. The chase leads them to the docks, where Harley hides in the safest place possible. Just as Scorpio and M.O.D.O.C. arrive, the Leader reveals himself inside a giant robot determined to obliterate both heroes and villains. A battle issues in the docks as the A.I.M. Troopers and Zodiacs continue brawling against each other, Scorpio and M.O.D.O.C. continue dueling and Falcon, Spider-Man and Tigra hold down against the Leader. Redwing lures Rosy towards the Leader as she sneaks into the Leader’s giant robot and silently approaches him and savagely bites his head, absorbing his intellect and causing the Leader to run around uncontrollably and screaming in agony. The Zodiacs and A.I.M. Troopers (who happened to be mind-controlled by the Leader all along) suddenly break into a tantrum until they all crumble unconscious, much to both Scorpio and M.O.D.O.C. express mutual embarrassment and reluctantly surrender. As the villains are carried to jail, Rosy apologizes to Greer for having gone out without letting her know, to which Greer gently forgives her. Captain America voices his impressions over Tigra and Redwing, who are rewarded with a place with the Avengers. As they head back to the Avengers Tower to have a dinner Peter’s aunt May and Scott’s wife Maggie are preparing, Tigra voices her gratitude to Sam for helping finding Rosy before giving him a kiss and agreeing to team up more often, to which Falcon agrees with a smile. As they watch Rosy enjoying herself with Harley, Tigra suggests to Peter that maybe the two could join S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, to which Peter replies that they will... after he and his teammates graduate. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode takes place after the Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 episode Menace No More, Part 3: The Sinister Revolution. Next Episodes * The story continues with Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Captain Spider. * Redwing and Tigra are absent in episodes The Conqueror until The House of Zemo, but return in the last seven episodes of the season. Notes * At the moment Rosy bites the Leader’s head, the Leader screams in agony similarly to Dr. Neo Cortex (another character voiced by Lex Lang) in the 2004 Video Game Crash Twinsanity. Quotes : (episode opens with a group of Zodiac mercenaries invading a warehouse owned by Stark Industries) : Leo Commander: Sir. We have arrived at the warehouse. We are waiting for more of your orders. : Scorpio: (radio voice) The weapon is at the center. Find it and bring it to the base. : Leo Commander: Understood. We will find it before the Avengers arrive. : Falcon: (off-screen) A bit too late for that. Don't you think? (he suddenly flies towards the Zodiacs and knocks out the Leo commander) : Leo Commander: Shoot him. (the soldiers open fire and Falcon takes cover) : Falcon: (Redwing arrives and subdues the guards) About time, buddy. (Redwing screeches and they high five) : Aries Soldier: How could that bird be strong enough to... : Falcon: Don't know. Maybe he's like that since his Inhuman powers kicked in. : Leo Commander: An Inhuman bird? Are you insane?! : Spider-Man: (off-screen) What? (webs them on the wall) You're not gonna tell me you Zodiacs are afraid of Inhumans. Are you? Or you just think they're "menaces" just like a certain Jerkface I used to know did to me? : Falcon: Could be a bit of both, Spidey. And maybe a bit like William Stryker who dedicated his life trying to rid the world from the "Mutant Problem" until someone blew the whistle on him for his attempt to create the most powerful of them all. : Spider-Man: And for almost becoming what he hated the most. Yeah. I remember that. ---- ---- ---- ---- Voice Cast * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Travis Willingham as Thor * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Shocker * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Grant George as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Kimberly Brooks as Tigra / Greer Grant * Ashley Johnson as Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Rosy Barsi the Werefox * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Yuri Lowenthal as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Misty Lee as Aunt May * Tara Strong as Harley Kenner, Thundra, Maggie Lang * Jennifer Hale as F.R.I.D.A.Y., Light Phoenix * Lex Lang as the Leader / Samuel Sterns * Charlie Adler as M.O.D.O.C. * Jason Spisak as Speed Demon, Molten Man * Phil LaMarr as Scorpio * Steven Blum as Ghost, Blizzard Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: Ultron Revolution (Iago PUC's Idea)